


A Flickering Hope

by FitzabethDarnnet



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzabethDarnnet/pseuds/FitzabethDarnnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Darcy's POV when he learns about Elizabeth's internship at Pemberley Digital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flickering Hope

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first attempt at writing something about Dizzy, so kindly cut me some slack. It's nothing mature. I may continue it if you read and review.

She would be here... In Pemberley of all places.. Darcy could not believe his good fortune as he stared at the contents of the file in front of him. She would be interning at Pemberley for a short while to gain work experience but little did she know that it opened vast opportunities for him. To show her that he has changed. To show that he, regardless of what she said, had paid heed to her words and reformed himself. Maybe, to get her to atleast, like him as a person if not...... NO, he reminded himself. I will not get carried away. I will not assume like before. He will not expect. Because when expectations are not met, disappointment comes crashing down like a ton of bricks. It took Darcy almost three months to accept the fact that his actions made him lose the only woman whom he loved with his heart and soul. That a certain Elizabeth Bennet was omnipresent in his thoughts. That he not only wanted her, he needed her....... to guide him. Be his partner in life, advise him when he needed it, tease him when he is melancholy, offer him her shoulder when he is sad, feed him when he is too much involved in work, laugh with him and just be with him.....

"STOP! I need to stop this", said Darcy aloud. It seemed that there is a part of his brain that he could not control. That went on incessantly ranting about how perfectly she would fit in his life.

Darcy knew he ws beyond hope. He tried to push her out of his life since that fateful day and not think of her. But, the more he pushed her away, the more he was pulled towards her. The more he resolved not to think about her, the more he was convinced that only and only, she would complete him, make him happy. Frustated, at these thoughts made way into his mind again, he got up and paced about in his pristine office.

"NO, this will not do!". Darcy realised for the first time about the immense hold Elizabeth had over him. His thoughts started and ended with Elizabeth. He was cold for so long since his parent's death. When he started loving her, a warm feeling infused in him. And maybe...... a small flicker of hope. Hope that maybe when he'll show her that he is a reformed man, she will not flinch at his sight..... perhaps talk to him the way she converses with Richard. He couldn't help but feel a tad jealous of his cousin's easy disposition and the easy camaraderie that Richard and Elizabeth shared. He had to tread carefully, he could not handle her vehement rejection, her indifference in his presence, yet again.

The next few hours were spent in contemplation. How he would mask his elation at seeing her, under a mask of kind hospitality, how he would ask Georgiana to help Elizabeth around... oh how would she tease him. He smiled. Elizabeth would be a good sister ..... He seriously needed to stop thinking about her. She might never wanted to see him and might be cursing her stars for bringing her to him. But he, could not but thank The Almighty, to apologize to whom he had wronged, whom he had insulted so viciously..... he shut his eyes, cringing at the memory.

NO. He resolved, he would be gracious to her, show her his compassion to his workers, he would show her, that he is not what he was earlier. He had changed for better, all because of her. He would do everything to make her feel comfortable in his presence and hope. A tiny flame had been lit. He would hope to establish an easy acquaintance with her. With that firm resolve, he glanced once again at the file and grinned.... Elizabeth Bennet was coming to Pemberley Digital.


End file.
